


Memo to Self

by Anglophile_Rin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Little Brothers, M/M, Snooping, iPhone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglophile_Rin/pseuds/Anglophile_Rin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean's a little drunk he leaves himself a reminder of what he might forget when he sobers up. Sam stumbles across them and, good little brother he is, watches every single one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memo to Self

**Author's Note:**

> One of my very best friends is our Dean, and one day she sent us a video she had made herself, reminding herself of what had happened while she was drunk so she would remember later.  
> And being that she's our Dean, this obviously made me think of the real Winchester doing it.  
> Headcanon immediately accepted.  
> This is the result - hope you like it! :)

It wasn't until the phone actually rang that Sam realized Dean had made off with Sam's cell and left his own behind.

Damnit, his brother was always doing that now that they had the same model, but Sam would be damned of he showed up at that stupid store again to change his phone, again.

He checked the call id, just to see if he should answer it, but by the time he recognized the number as Garth's it had already gone to voicemail.

"Damnit..." Sam muttered, swiping the phone open and pressing the button to check messages.

"Please enter your password."

Rolling his eyes, Sam typed in 1967.

"Incorrect password. Please enter your password."

Furrowing his brow, Sam thought for a second before punching in 1939.

Success. Number one rule with Dean: if it's not his Baby, it's Batman.

The message turned out to be nothing major, just Garth checking in, letting them know that all was well.

Sam was about to toss the phone back down and go back to trying to find a case, but he hesitated, swiping his thumb idly, checking out the apps that Dean was still addicted to downloading, even a full year after Purgatory.

He wouldn't be much of a kid brother if he didn't take this opportunity to snoop, now would he?

The calendar was boring - Sam had the suspicion that Dean didn't actually know how to add in an event.

He didn't have Facebook or Twitter, no Tumblr or Instagram or any of those other social media apps - not that Sam thought he would.

The only note under the yellow paper app was a grocery list which included only toilet paper, ground beef and peanut butter cups (none of which they actually had at the moment, come to think of it).

Basically, Dean's phone wasn't worth the wrist strength it took to snoop through it.

That is, it wasn't until Sam clicked on the little sunflower to let him look at the pictures.

After a slew of random ass-shots (seriously?) and several of Sam drooling in his sleep (damnit, Dean...), most of the camera roll appeared to be full of 20-30 second videos.

Sam clicked the first.

"Okay, so, kinda drunk right now. Which you - I - probably know. But I felt like I should say it. Whatever. Anyway. Tonight you may or may not have kissed some chick in a bar. Her number is in the phone under "Shania" or "Sheniqua" or something, you figure it out.

"Okay, moral of the story: delete the number and don't fucking call her. She is legitimately crazy and will probably skin you and make you into a dress. And she bites when she kisses. Really hard. That's why you lip hurts. Winchester out."

Snorting a laugh, Sam looked for the number. There was a "Sherry" listed. Feeling magnanimous, Sam went ahead and deleted the contact.

He clicked the next video.

"Hello much more sober me. You will not remember this because - tequila. But. You sang karaoke. Never let Sammy pick the bar again. Because you will probably sing again. And dude - you suck at singing. When, you know - tequila."

Sam remembered that night. In fact, his own phone contained a video of Dean singing said karaoke. He was holding onto it for an emergency blackmail kind of situation.

"Dean something or other Winchester. You are too drunk to remember your own middle name. So, just remember it was not your fault. You were drunk. You will remember what. And if you do not, good job, man. Your head is totally on your side for once."

Next.

"Stop. Drinking. Fucking. Tequila."

Yeah, like that would ever happen.

"Alright, so the thing to remember about this night is that angels are, in fact, capable of becoming drunk and it is hilarious.

"The other thing to remember is you cannot keep up drinking with them. You may want to get your liver checked. Also, do this sober next time because, honestly, hilarious."

"Your stupid phone does not know how to take a fucking picture. Oh, wait-"

"Cas smells like laundry. This is very important. Because of reasons."

"Okay, so this is a general memo and not just a 'this happened during that brief blackout period' reminder.

"You are straight. Totally, 100% straight.

"Well, like 98% if you count that time in Arizona.

"Okay, you are 98.... 96% straight.

"87.

"You are mostly straight.

"Like, 50/59 tops.

"Aw, fuck it."

Sam raised his eyebrows, wondering if he should go on.

Then he wondered if he'd have to turn in his little brother card for wondering such a thing.

"Okay, reminder to sober me. You did not do anything embarrassing tonight no matter what Sammy tries to tell you. Also, you have the hots for an angel. Might wanna look into that."

"Tonight you did something embarrassing. There is no need to know what. Do not ever return to Finnigan's in St. Anthony's in - shit, Sammy! What fucking state are we in?"

"You kissed a dude. It was not a dream. It actually happened."

Then, apparently minutes later -

"The dude was Cas. In case you forgot that part."

"Okay, for real. Stop it with the fucking tequila, you don't even like the stuff."

"Change the password to your phone - Sammy has caught on that all your passwords are 1967. Possibly look into changing bank pin as well."

Sam snorted again, and mentally reminded himself to try 1939 on Dean's bank card.

"Charlie can drink you under the table. Do not attempt to out-drink her. You may not survive another match. She's small, but she's - something clever. About her hair or something. Fuck."

Yeah, Charlie could actually out-drink Sam, too... He didn't really recall much of that night, either.

"Cas is a very good kisser. You should try it sober sometime."

"Ask Sam how to add a fucking event to the calendar so you don't miss shit anymore."

"Tequila is bad. Seriously, are you even watching these fucking things?"

The last video had been taken a few nights prior. Sam could remember basically pouring Dean into bed when he's stumbled home at 3am.

"You should ask that angel dude out. Man up, Winchester. Oh, and we need more peanut butter cups. You should actually make a grocery list."

Sam smiled softly, scrolling up and down in the camera roll a few times before clicking on the camera and sliding the dot over to video.

"Dean. Two things: one, stop taking my phone. Two: you really should ask Cas out, drunk you is right. Anyone can see you're gone on each other. And don't even call me a girl because you're the one into a dude. Which I'm cool with, in case you weren't sure.

"Anyway, yeah. Go for it, man.

"Oh! Three things, actually. You can password protect the phone itself, you know. It's under settings. Though, probably not much point. You're kinda easy to figure out." Sam grinned at the camera before stopping recording and tossing the phone down, wandering off to get back to that search for a case.


End file.
